Face Off (season V)
The five unofficial season has 16 make up artists competing, 8 of witch are returning from proir unofficial seasons. Contestants Offical *Tate *Ian *Derek *Alam *Eddie *Cat *Chloe *Tyler Newbies *Aaron *Daniel *Thomas *Jill *Candace *Raine *Jeff *Meghan Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "The Legend Continues" * Foundation Challenge: Creating an original character inspired by one of the costumed partygoers where the competitors met. ** Top Foundations: Cat, Thomas and Tyler ** Reward: Immunity ** Winner: Cat *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked as two teams of eight, veterans against newcomers, to recreate five Zelda characters that would live in the same world. ** Winning Team: Official ** Top Looks: Tyler & Alam, Thomas & Aaron (top looks on losing team) ** Bottom Looks: Jill & Aaron, Chloe, Eddie & Ian (bottom looks on winning team) *** Winner: Tyler *** Eliminated: Jill Episode 2: "Hunger Games" *Airdate: August 20, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked in teams of 3 to create 2 mutant tributes, one male and one female, from one of the 12 Districts from The Hunger Games ''trilogy. The districts main industry must be used as inspiration for each mutant. **Top Looks: Thomas, Chloe & Cat **Bottom Looks: Eddie, Alam and Candace ***Winner: Thomas ***Eliminated: Eddie Episode 3: "Evil Doers" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must turn a male model into a female demon inspired by ''Insidious Chapter 2. ** Top Foundations: Dan and Jeremy *** Winner: Tate *'Spotlight Challenge': In a double elimination, contestants must work in teams of two (of their choice) to create a modern version of a disney villain. **Top Looks: Derek & Tyler, Candace & Ian and Chloe & Meghan **Bottom Looks Alam & Jeff and Aaron & Raine ***Winner: Tyler ***Eliminated: Alam & Jeff Episode 4: "Sewer Dwellers" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' first individual challenge is to use the clues they find in an abandoned power plant's tunnel system to create a subterranean creature. **Top Looks: Cat, Meghan and Tate **Bottom Looks: Candace, Chloe and Tyler ***Winner: Cat ***Eliminated: Candace Episode 5: "Mother May I" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a mother nature deity that incorporates their mothers in the design. **Top Looks: Cat, Raine and Chloe **Bottom Looks: Aaron, Derek and Ian ***Winner: Cat ***Eliminated: Aaron Episode 6: "Where Are You?" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by a pair of false teeth. ** Top Foundations: Thomas, Daniel, and Cat ** Reward: Immunity *** Winner: Thomas *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a monster based on a Scooby Doo costume and add a gimmick to its design. **Top Looks: Thomas, Ian, and Tate **Bottom Looks: Tyler, Chloe, and Daniel ***Winner: Daniel ***Eliminated: Chloe Episode 7: "Picture Says A Thousand Words" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by Elvira. ** Top Foundations: Jill and Megan ** Reward: Immunity and a fully stocked makeup kit from Kryolan. *** Winner: Meghan *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a character who would reflect an art movement. **Top Looks: Cat, Thomas and Raine **Bottom Looks: Tate, Ian and Daniel ***Winner: Cat ***Eliminated: Ian Episode 8: "Syfy Circus" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create dark and sexy alien-circus performers, inspired by Cirque Berzerk. The models (actual members of the Cirque Berzerk troupe) will perform as members of an intergalactic circus troupe. The artists are divided into four teams of two, of their choice. **Top Looks: Raine and Tyler **Bottom Looks: Daniel and Derek ***Winner: Tyler *** Eliminated: Daniel Episode 9: "Gotta Catch Them All" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a movie monster based on their chosen Pokémon. The competitors must also incorporate the color representing their chosen Pokémon's type into their designs. **Top Looks: Thomas and Savannah **Bottom Looks: Derek and Meghan ***Winner: Thomas ***Eliminated: Derek Episode 10: "Drop Dead Funny" *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create the head under the hood for the iconic Grim Reaper. **Top Foundations: Thomas and Tyler **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Thomas *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create horror-comedy zombies, in the tradition of films like Beetlejuice. **Top Looks: Thomas and Tate **Bottom Looks: Meghan and Raine ***Winner: Thomas ***Eliminated: Meghan Episode 11: "Race To The Finish" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original character based on the Elder Scrolls Race they Picked. **Top Looks: Tate and Cat **Bottom Looks: Raine and Tyler ***Winner: Tate ***Eliminated: Raine Episode 12: "Sky High Dreaming" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create a human-bird hybrid using a real life bird as their inspiration. **Winner: Tate **Eliminated: Thomas Episode 13: "Swan Swing" *'Spotlight Challenge': The final three must create two characters, a Swan and a Sorcerer, based on different time periods for a performance of Swan Lake. **Winner: Thomas Category:Seasons